


Pack Street: Snacktime

by EyeOfTheTempest



Series: The Woes Of A Hornless Ram [5]
Category: Pack Street - Fandom, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, Hallucinations, Having Arm ripped off, Mood Swings, Then having to eat said arm, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10059962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeOfTheTempest/pseuds/EyeOfTheTempest
Summary: Betty, out of concern for Remmy, refuses to leave him until he gets hisnightmares taken care of in some way, shape or form. Unfortunately, during somewhat of a minor argument, Remmy discovers that he doesn't have to be asleep for the nightmares to effect him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I took a small bit of inspiration from Resident Evil 7: Biohazard.  
> Also, this one's a bit longer then usual. :D future works might be even longer then this, too. We'll see.
> 
> Also, secondary blood and gore warning, just incase you didn't see the first one.

"Betty, seriously." I try my best to body-block the massive wolf in front of me, but she simply kicks me aside. It's not a rough kick, and it doesn't hurt either. It's more like a shove then anything. She stomps through the doorway, setting a few duffle bags down on my kitchen counter.  
I stare suspiciously at a particularly familiar one...

"Oh, quit your complaining. I'm just staying over for a few days. A week, at the most. Shouldn't take longer then that to get you sorted out." 

"No, you really don't have to-"  
I'm cut off by a condescending glare.  
"I'll turn around and leave right now if you've got any better ideas."  
I open my mouth to protest, but I realize that I really don't.  
I mean, not that any of this seems like a good idea in the first place, but...well....emphasis on 'better.'  
Although..  
"What's the worst that could happen? I could just tie myself down or something."  
"Tie yourself down? Really?"  
Ok, that sounded way less naive in my head.  
But if I just lock my door, then there's nothing I can really hurt myself on...  
I'll probably make a lot of noise though.  
Shit, there's really no way around this. Aside from how uncomfortable I can see this being in of itself, I can't have her finding out where I work. She'd probably bust a gut and shout it from the rooftops. 

"Look, I'm here, weather you like it or not. So what's the point of arguing?" Without waiting for an answer, she sits down onto my couch. The door isn't even closed got pete's sake. 

I trudged across the room to close it, and my ears begin to ring.  
She's just gonna come into my house, disrespect me, and pretend like it's nothing. She's using MY problems to get close to me. To humiliate me. To spite me. To hurt me. No, no we got a reeeaaall fuckin' problem here.  
No, this ain't gonna fly. This b-  
A sharp pain in my hooves snaps me out of my thoughts. Looking down at them, I realize that I've been clenching the doorknob a bit too hard.  
Gee, what was that? First nightmares, then sleepwalking, now unnreasonable anger? God, maybe I do have a problem.  
"Hey, earth to Remmy." I'm snapped out of my thoughts yet again by something slightly less painful. "You ok?"  
"Yeah, fine. Just sort of spaced out."  
Betty glares at me.  
"Was that a pun just now?"  
Pun?  
"What? No."  
She snorts at me. "Good. I'm gonna put your ass through a wall if you start telling puns, fair warning."  
"If that's your idea of a punishment, maybe you should re-think what the word means."  
The words are out of my mouth before I can stop them, and the hooves I slap over my muzzle a second later do nothing to help. I'm sure that's not what I meant to say. There's no way.  
Judging by her expression, Betty's just as confused as I am. After a second, it melts into what somewhat resembles a grin.  
"Nightmares, sleepwalking, shitty inadvertent puns, and now crappy flirting? What on earth am I gonna do with you..."  
I can feel myself about to say "Anything you want, babe." But I press my hooves a bit harder so all that comes out is "Anbmph yu wambph, bpph"  
Betty shakes her head and picks up the T.V. remote, saying nothing.  
Ok, maybe this is a legitimate problem.  
Still, It's dangerous. Every time I try to think of an excuse I find myself more and more inclined to give in.  
But having to LIVE with Betty?  
No, I've got to put my foot down now.

"Betty, listen." She glances at me out of the corner of her eye with mild amusement. My voice is a bit shaky, but not so much that it completely betrays me.  
"I understand that you're trying to take care of me and all, but I'm an independent adult, and would prefer that you take your things and go."  
I'm a bit surprised and proud that I didn't stutter. somewhere in there. She turns the T.V. off before bringing to fully face me, propping her head up on her paw.  
"No." Plain and simple. "And there ain't a damn thing you can do about it."  
Son of a-  
"Betty, this is MY apartment, and I'm asking you to leeaaAAAA" My words turn into a bleat as she suddenly lifts me off the ground like a rag doll, standing up to her full height.  
"Yeah, well your MY Omega." Her voice is stern and forceful, but I can hear traces of amusement.  
"So stuff it. My show's about to be on and I'm not gonna miss it because you don't know what's good for ya." Rather then set me down, Betty sits back onto the couch, holding me against her in a possessive hug.  
Gosh, this is cute and all, but I've had it up to here with this.  
I struggle a bit against her, trying futilely to get up.  
"Betty, let go of me."  
"Or what, you'll bite me with your nubby little teeth?"  
"I said, let go."  
She chuckles a little. "Make me, fluff."  
"Let go." I can feel my lungs starting to into burn. The smell of smoke begins to fill them. Betty shifts position, holding me out in front of her by the ribs. She tilts her head, staring at me.  
"You ok, yarnball?"  
I tense up as she talks. I never noticed how sharp her teeth were. The practically poke out of her mouth. Like long, ivory needles.  
"B-betty let go of me."  
"Hey, calm down." She leans forward a bit, so that my face is right in front of hers. Her warm breath spreads across my face as she stares at me, her maw part way open.  
Her teeth are even closer now.  
"Betty, s-seriously, let me go. T-this isn't funny." Fear begins to course through me as she opens her mouth again to speak.  
"Easy now, Remmy. Deep breaths. You're going to be ok."  
No, no. She's trying to get my guard down. Trying to soften me up before she eats me alive.  
No, no no no. I'm not letting that happen. I don't want to be eaten.  
I wrap my hooves around Betty's wrists, squeezing them tightly.  
"Let go of me. Right now."  
"Remmy, I need you to-"  
"No. LET GO OF ME."  
"Whoah, keep it down-" "  
"I SAID LET GO."  
I kick suddenly, hitting her square in the muzzle. She drops me, yelping a little in surprise.  
I immediately begin to crawl backwards.  
Blood trickles out of Betty's nose. She wipes it on her arm, before staring at it for a second and licking it off. Her gaze slowly shifts towards me. The sweaty, vulnerable, defenseless ram on the ground.  
"C'mere for a second, lambchop."  
She gets up suddenly, beginning to walk over to me. It's a slow, careless walk. Her foosteps are heavier then usual.  
"No." I mutter, crawling backwards.  
"Get back! Stay away from me!"  
"Ssshhh. It's ok. Just come a bit closer..." She kneels onto the ground once she's closer to me, so that she's almost prowling towards me on all fours.  
"I don't bite." She grins menacingly before snapping her jaws.  
"Like hell you don't! Stay back!"  
I look around for some sort of weapon, but there's nothing within reach. I crawl back some more before realizing that I'm backed against a wall.  
It seems that Kitty's noticed this too.  
She giggles quietly, licking her lips. The giggle soon rises into a chuckle, which turns into loud, blood curdling laughter. Her jaws wide open, the Timber Wolf lunges at me.  
Instinctively, I throw my left arm out in front of me. Her jaws close on it, and sharp, jagged teeth begin to rip through my flesh like daggers. I cab feel them digging into the bone beneath. I cry out in pain as blood begins to leak from the wounds, despite the multiple teeth lodged into them. I can feel tears of pain beginning to flow from my teeth.  
A sudden jerking motion prompts me to look up at my now heavily torn up arm. Betty whips her head to the side, taking my arm with it. I can feel it beginning to come loose from my arm. She presses a claw against my shoulder before jerking her head one last time, growling. With the unmistakable, sickening noise of tearing flesh and disconnecting bone, my arm is roughly dislodged from my shoulder.  
Laughing triumphantly, the beast in front of me shakes it's head from side to side, my arm dangling loosely from it's mouth. A mix if blood and saliva trails from it's half open maw.  
I clutch the mutilated mound of flesh that was once my left shoulder. I can feel warm, wet, sticky blood spilling out through my hooves. I feel like vomiting on the spot, but the pain is too intense.  
God, the pain.  
I can feel myself beginning to get dizzy. I look back to the beast. It finally spits my arm out.  
It's been cleaned to the bone, save for a few small bites. Some of the marrow's even been sucked our through large, roughly made indentations. The beast picks a few stray pieces of wool from it's teeth. They're stained with blood.  
My blood.  
A few pieces of sinew hang out of them...  
My vision is beginning to cloud over, and turn black around the edges. It focuses and unfocuses with the beat of my heart. My head's beginning to hurt almost as much as my shoulder more and more by second.  
My head begins to tilt downward.  
Getting your arm ripped off and eaten in front of you really takes a lot out of you...  
But a rough claw pulls my head back up by the chin, so that I'm staring right into the blood stained face of that fucking monster. It stares at me, grinning contently.  
"Now now, don't go falling asleep on me. It's not nap time yet." I shudder at the sound of it's voice. It's so sickeningly similar to Hers...  
"I've had my little snack for the time being, but we've still gotta get YOU taken care of." The monster plucks my mostly eaten arm off the ground, waving it in my face.  
"What? Thought I'd just eat it all without saving some for you? Open wide, lambchop~"  
It pokes at my muzzle with one of the few remaining chunks of flesh. I tilt my head to the side, avoiding it.  
"Y-you...you s-ick fuck..." I manage to wheeze. It gives me a disappointed stare.  
"Hey now! Don't you talk to me like that young man." It forces my head back to center. With a well placed claw, it forces my mouth open.  
"Here comes the airplaaaane!" It croons. I grab at it's arm with my remaining one, but my efforts are futile. It shoves the flesh into my mouth, before forcing my jaws shut over it, slicing it off and into my mouth. I try to spit it out, but my mouth is being held shut.  
I gag roughly as the creature holds my head back.  
"Swallow."  
I choke and sputter before my need for air gives way. The chunk of sheep meat slides down my throat and into my stomach.  
"W-w ha t the f-fuuucck.." I tilt my head to the side the second it's released and throw up.  
The piece of soggy mutton lies in front of me in a pool of blood, saliva and stomach acid. I open wide and dry-heave over it.  
"Aaw, looks like someone has an upset tummy..." I'm suddenly lifted off the ground from behind, and into the arms of the great black monster. It feels like I'm burning alive right now, from all the heat and pain, but I'm still shivering.  
"Maybe we should get this stomach of yours removed, huh?" It raises it's claw, but stops suddenly in mid air.  
"But y'know, it'd be rude of me not to share. We'll have to take a raincheck on that for now. I've got some friends who'd KILL for a taste of you~"  
With that, the creature plants a sloppy kiss on my muzzle.  
"I love you, ya know that?" It's faint, and echoey, but I can still hear it. My vision is finally reduced to blackness, and all the pain is gone. My body is numb. Yet somehow, it still feels like I'm floating. That weightless feeling of floating in the air.  
Somehow, I can still hear voices too, over the ringing in my ears.  
They're faint, and almost impossibleto recognize.  
Yet, they're there.

"Is he going to be ok?"

"I'm not sure. His heartrate is stabilizing, but it's already below average pace and dropping."

"Damnit, there's gotta be something you can do."

"We'll try our best, ma'am."

"Hey, we care about him too you know!"

"Yes, of course."

"Just, take care of him. Please."

"I'm sorry, but you'll all have to wait outside." 

"I love you. Don't die on me, damnit."

.....

"Don't die..."

....

"I love you....." 

 

And everything fades to silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I thought I like really out did myself with this one, but then I went back and realized that it's much faster paced then I meant it to be, and it's chockfull of typos even though I proof read it like 3 times. (I should probably get someone to read over my work before hand. XD)  
> Anyway, thanks to those of you who've been sticking with me and my amateur writing. I really appreciate it. <3


End file.
